Snow days
by RowanDeathbringer
Summary: Originalshipping Green/Red: When an emotionally confused Green decides to visit Red on Mount Shiver, he didn't expect to have to deal with a sick Red. Rated T just to be safe. One shot


A/N This is my first pokemon fanfic so….. You know how that goes XD Disclaimer I don't own any character or anything so yep :D ( tho i wish i did)

Green had never felt this way before. He looked down at the photo in his hands. It was Red and himself. He had his arm draped over Red's shoulder, and Red was smiling, something he hadn't seen in awhile. A drop of water landed on the photo; then two and before he knew it he was silently crying. _Why_ he wondered _why am I crying, why do I cry when I see his face._ Red had been in Mount Shiver for what felt like eternity. _That's it_ he thought, _I'm going to Mount Shiver._ He ran around his apartment grabbing a few shirts, a fluffy jacket and a pokepack.

Green trekked through the snow toward the cave where red was staying. His arms were crosses his body shaking in the cold. His eevee wrapped itself around his shoulders in an attempt to keep its beloved trainer warm. Before Green knew it he had reached the top. "Red!" Green yelled, "I've come to civilize you."

Red stumble out of his cave a concerned Pikachu at his feet.

"Oh my god Red what happened?"

"I think….I have a cold," he began to fall forward.

Green ran over catching Red in his arms.

"Your arms are as warm as ever," Red said with a strained smile.

"RED!" Green screamed as Red drifted of.

Green's eyes teared up making his vision fuzzy, "Damn you Red always scaring me."

He quickly called upon his flying pokemon. He held Red close as they flew toward Pallet Town.

Green's pokemon landed, skidding to a halt in his grandfather's back yard.

"GRAMPS," he yelled, "Help reds in trouble."

Professor Oak ran out. "Whats' happened to Red" he asked.

"He… he's passed out… I couldn't do anything," his eyes filled with tears. _Why do i feel this way,_ Green thought.

Professor Oak and green rushed their friend indoors and laid him carefully on the couch in the living room. Professor Oak quickly called the nearest doctor.

Green sat next to Red, relaying what the doctor had said to them, " _Red has caught blizzards cold, it's a miracle he is alive. The only way to cure it is with the powers of Palkia."_

"Damn it Red," Green said.

Green got up and went out side. A breeze rustled the grass around him. His eevee looked at him concerned. Green reached down and petted his companion's head. He turned around to go back inside, but then a piece of paper hit him in the face. It was an invitation to the legendary trainers meeting in Sinnoh region. About to discard it noticed the picture of a Rowan on the front. Behind him was his team, Lucario, Vaporeon, Pelipper, Dialga, Rayquaza, and most importantly, Palkia. He ran indoor to Red, "I'm Going to save you."

He arrived in Sinnoh two days later,and immediately ran to the meeting place. Famous trainers from every region were gathered here. He looked around. Rowan wasn't anywhere to be seen. He fretted running his fingers through his hair. Then the crowd turned silent. Two people walked toward them, it was no other that Rael and his friend Sun. Green ran forward, "Rael," he yelled.

The legendary Trainer looked down at Green. His dark green eyes rivaling his own. My friend has...has blizzards cold," Green gasped out. The legendary trainer's eyes grew wide, "What?!"

He said, "who?"

"Red," said Green tears in his eyes.

"Wait like Red from Pallet town?"

"Yes,"Green said crying, "Please help."

"I owe my life to him," Rael said, "Sun stay here. I'll be back for the tournament."

Green and Rowan Called upon their flying pokemon. They flew through all the weather. Until they saw Pallet town. They rushed into Red's room only to see people gathered around him. He was paler than before his every breathe a flailed grasp at life.

"NO! No no no no," Green yelled rushing to Red's side.

"I choose you, PALKIA," Rael yelled calling upon his Palkia.

Palkia and Rael rushed to Red's side, "Palkia use Time Heal!"

Red's eyes fluttered open breifly, "hey Green… I want you to know...that..that I love you."

"Me too Red," whispered Green.

Light flashed, blinding all the people in the room. Time Heal had been completed. Red's symptoms had stopped. He lay peacefully on the sofa. A relieved Green placed his head on Red's chest.

"Green…"

"Oh my god Red," Green looked down at Red, then kissed him right there and then.

Red relaxed, his once tense shoulders slumping into the sofa.

Red's mother walked over, "you done now? I think Blue is a little jealous. Not to mention Gold."

Green blushed, "yeah sorry guys.."

Red tried to sit up only to notice he couldn't. The doctor walked over, his shoes squeaking against the tiles. "With a little physical therapy you'll be as good as new."

Red sighed hugging his Pikachu to his chest.

A/N: Hey guys how's life. I'm planning on writing a sequal but, life happens and it might not be for a while. :p Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Leave a like and review I'm really bad at grammar so everything helps. :]


End file.
